japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Dexter
Dexter aka Tenpei Hayano in the Japanese version of the anime series. He is a good friend of Leo, and Bob. Like his friend Leo, he is also a young duelist in training. Background Not much about his past is known. Not even about his parents or his own birthday for that matter. His last name is also a mystery. Personality He is mostly seen as being a sweet and kind young boy. However he was afraid of Yusei Fudo until he got to know him better from Leo. He even cheers on for Yusei when he duels. Appearance Dexter has light pale skin, dark brown short hair, thick eyebrows and dark brown eyes, and is not seen without wearing his eye glasses. He will usually be seen wearing the academy uniform. But when out of uniform he wears a white collared shirt with a red bow tie, and suspenders, navy blue shorts, white knee socks, and brown dress shoes. Abilities While training to be a Duelist, he has low grades in the Academy and low-level monsters. 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Fortune Cup arc He and Leo both had went to the Daimon Area to duel the mysterious Black Rose. Dexter had modified his Deck specifically to duel against her too. When he first meets Yusei Fudo, he was really afraid of him due to his Criminal Mark. But began to admire him once Leo had told him that he was the one that had customized his, and Luna's Duel Disk to fit them properly. Leo also told him that Yusei was even strong enough to enter the Fortune Cup Tournament as well. He was seen in the tournament while siting down next to Leo and Luna. He was cheering on for Yusei throughout the entire tournament. He mostly saw Yusei duels, including Leo's unofficial duel and Luna's duel. He was happy that Yusei won the entire tournament. Pre World Racing Grand Prix arc Dexter has been enlisted into The New Domino City Duel Academy along with Leo, Luna and Akiza. He was in danger of being expelled by the vice-principal, Rudolph Heitmann, who despises them for having low grades and low-level monsters. He is saved after Yusei Fudo defeats Heitmann in a duel. Later on, he accompanies Leo and Luna into a supposedly haunted forest. Leo wants to turn back, but Dexter reminds him that it was his idea to explore the forest in the first place, and the group continues in. After Luna and Leo lose him (Leo was chasing after Luna when the latter fell into a trance), Dexter runs to Poppo Time to tell Yusei what has happened to them. He is also frequently seen in the stands along with his friends Patty and Bob by watching Team 5D's duels in the WRGP. Ark Cradle arc During Yusei's fight with Z-one, he is seen cheering Yusei on. Video Games Quotes *It's the Black Rose. Relationships 'Leo' He gets along very well with him. 'Luna' He gets along very well with her as well. 'Yusei Fudo' He gets along very well with him. 'Akiza Izinski' He was afraid of her at first because of her nickname. 'Bob' He gets along with him. 'Patty' 'Blister' 'Bolt Tanner' 'Tenzen Yanagi' Trivia *He doesn't appear in the manga at all. *He shares the same Japanese voice actress as Uchiha Sarada. *His birthday is ???, and his bloodtype is ???. *His hobby is ???. Voice Actresses & Actors *'Japanese voice actress' : Kokoro Kikuchi *'English' : Pete Capella all information on Dexter came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Dexter Gallery Tenpei.jpg|Dexter while seeing the black rose Category:Characters Category:Males